1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on memory materials, for example resistor random access memory (RRAM) devices, and to methods for programming such devices. The memory material is switchable between electrical property states by the application of energy. The memory materials may be phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials, and other materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials are widely used in read-write optical disks. These materials have at least two solid phases, including for example a generally amorphous solid phase and a generally crystalline solid phase. Laser pulses are used in read-write optical disks to switch between phases and to read the optical properties of the material after the phase change.
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, also can be caused to change phase by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity than the generally crystalline state; this difference in resistance can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
In phase change memory, data is stored by causing transitions between amorphous and crystalline states in the phase change material using current. Current heats the material and causes transitions between the states. The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process, allowing at least a portion of the phase change structure to stabilize in the amorphous state.
Each memory cell of a phase change memory device is coupled to a bit line and an access device, such as a transistor, wherein the access device is coupled to a word line. The method by which the resistance of a phase change memory cell is read, set or reset involves the application of bias voltages to the bit line and word line for the memory cell. In order to apply a set voltage pulse or a reset voltage pulse to a phase change memory cell, the word and bit lines must be connected to circuitry providing the set voltage pulse or the reset voltage pulse. The creation of these connections for setting or resetting a phase change memory cell is referred to as “bit line set up” and “word line set up.” There is a time and resource expenditure associated with the steps taken during bit line setup and word line setup. Therefore, there is a desire to reduce the number of steps taken during bit line setup and word line setup. Furthermore, when handling the programming of successive phase change memory cells in an array of phase change memory cells, word line setup and bit line setup for a first memory cell may necessitate a change if the set/reset programming for a memory cell is different from the set/reset programming of the immediately preceding memory cell. Changing a word line setup or a bit line setup when sequentially programming memory cells also expends time and resources. Therefore, there is a further desire to reduce the number of times a word line setup or a bit line setup is changed when programming successive phase change memory cells in an array of phase change memory cells.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to devise methods and structures that reduce the steps taken in a bit line setup and a word line setup when programming a phase change memory cell or programming successive phase change memory cells in an array of phase change memory cells.